Its you
by goingtoazbaby1804
Summary: A Trey AtwoodKaitlin Cooper story.


Hey guys thought I would try writing a Trey/Kaitlin fanfic. Hope everyone likes it :)

Disclamier: I don't own the show, the characters or the song used. But I wouldn't mind owning Trey and Seth ;) The song is by Ryan Cabrera and the story is Trey Kaitlin

_Another night goes by without sleeping_

_  
'Cause I know I won't wake up next to you_

_  
Another life goes by without dreaming_

_  
And I can't help but think that mine will too  
_

I had to leave. I coudn't stay. I couldn't hurt her anymore. There was no possible way I could tell her. How do you tell the one person, who you might love, that you tried to rape her sister?. That you knew who she was before you even met each other, that you'd seen her face before in a picture in her sisters bedroom. She'd hate you, she'd never forgive you. And how do you tell her that you were snorting cocaine and hooking up with the Newport sluts? And then to top it you would have to tell her that her sister shot me when I was trying to hurt Ryan. The disappointment on her face would just break your heart into. I can just see her sitting there crying, screaming at me and asking me why? Why I did this to Marissa, her sister and his brothers own girlfriend! How could I do this to my own brother! To her! She would probably hit me, scream at me and then tell me that she'd never want to see me again! That what we had was over! And for me to leave. To get out and stay out of her life. And I couldn't live with that. I couldn't look and see her eyes filled with tears, searching and looking deep into my eyes. Begging, pleading with me for answers that I couldn't give her. That there was no excuses for what I did. I just wanted the life Ryan had built there in Newport. And the drugs that Jess was giving me was taking its toll. And all the excuses and the story. I just couldn't bare to tell her. And tonight, the last night I would share with her. I kissed her on her forehead, and on the lips. And I took one last longing look at the girl who I fell in love with, the girl who always made me laugh, and made me feel special. I couldn't stay here anymore, and that if I did I would never leave. I couldn't lie to her anymore. So I left her dorm room. And I used have the money I saved while working odd jobs and I bought me a bus ticket. And thats how I'm here in the middle of the night, wide awake and wondering just why I made the mistakes I made on an empty Greyhound bus.

_I'm standing before you with this label on my head_

_  
I'm pleading before you for you to understand_

_Baby it's you_

_  
When I look up in the sky I see you_

_  
Then I turn and close my eyes_

_  
It's you_

You try to close your eyes, to let sleep overcome you. But it doesn't, and you doubt you'll get any sleep at all with her on your mind. So you turn and try and get comfortable in your seat on the bus and you look out your window, wishing that she were beside you on this stinky bus, coming with you for the long ride. You laugh and if there was anyone on the bus besides you, you'd know people would be thinking that you we're crazy. But theres no one else but you and the bus driver. So you laugh because you can't cry. And you know in your heart that your supposed to be there with her. Not here, not away from her. Maybe you should have wrote her a note, so she wouldn't worry about you. But you were too scared that she'd wake up and see you leave and you didn't want her to see you walk out on her. Because you knew that she would talk you out of it. And she'd ask you to stay. That whatever it is, you would deal with it together. And now your making an even bigger mistake by leaving her. You shake your head, trying to get your mind off of her. You never even really deserved her. After all she had been through, growing up second best in Marissa's shadow, her dad leaving her, and her mom shipping her off to boarding school And then with the death of her friend Johnny. She couldn't take much more, and knowing that you broke her heart even more. And how if he could take all of it back he would, even though meeting her that night wasn't a mistake, it would never be a mistake. At least not for him. He just couldn't deal with it, he needed a cigarette to calm him down. He knew what he needed, and he would never have it again. Because he was an idiot. And he knew she'd never forgive him, she had told him once before that the people in her life always leave. And she was afraid he would leave her, just like everyone else eventually did. And he just stood there frozen and then he took her in his arms. Running his hands slowly in her hair, whispering into her ear that he'd never leave her. That he loved her too much to ever just walk away from her. And she cried until she fell asleep and thats when he carried her to her bed and kissed her goonight and when he tried to leave she asked him to stay with her for the night. To just hold her. And I just nodded and I laid down and held her in my arms as we both went to sleep. That was the night that Trey Atwood realised that he could possibly be in love with Kaitlin Cooper.

_  
_  
_When I'm sitting all alone in my room_

_  
Everything reminds me of you _

_The time is slow and I am sinking_

_  
Into a hole blackened with lies_

_  
And though I made it myself_

_  
You stand watching as my life passes me by_

I'm half asleep and its 3:30 am in the morning. I turn and look out towards the window once more and you notice the rain falling down against the window, almost haunting you with your memories. I close your eyes wishing you were outside, that the rain was falling down on you. It was raining the night you met her. You were standing outside of another random club. Just smoking your cigarette when she walked past you. You being a guy you noticed that she had curves in all the right places. How she was wearing a plaid skirt that was barely there,and a white tank top. And as if she noticed you staring at her ass, she turned around. You thought she would be offended but she whispered something to her friend and smiled and walked over toward me. I smirk at her as she comes up beside me. I hear her whisper, softly "Can I take a hit?" She winks at me and I've never heard anyone sound as hot as she does at this moment. So I just laugh and say here I'm done its all yours. She comes closer as she takes the cigarette and whispers "Thanks" I nod and smile at her. For some reason I feel very nervous. She looks familiar, like I've seen her before. Like I know her from somewhere else. But I think I would've remembered someone as beautiful as her. I shouldn't feel like this I'm a man, I'm old enough to buy beer. I've been with plenty of girls. I shake my head I'll just ask if she wants me to buy her a drink or something.

"So umm, would you like me to buy you a drink or something?" I say as I search her eyes, hopeing for an answer.

"Um sure, I'd love that. I'm Kaitlin by the way" She says as she puts out the cigarette I gave her a minute ago.

So I offer her my hand and I whisper my name in her ear as she puts her hand in mine as we walk inside the club. When you make it to the bar she lets go of your hand, and you try not to let it show how upset you are that she's not holding your hand anymore. You try to ignore the sensation you felt with just that little contact. She just laughs as you look at her and she just looks up at me with those beautiful eyes of her's and whispers "You weren't even listening to me, were you?" she says it with a smile. So I know she's just jokeing, as I just laugh and nod my head as the bartender hands us our drinks. After more than a couple more drinks, we are beyond wasted and even more flirty with each other. I ask her if I can walk her home, that I won't try anything, I promise.As I do my scouts honor salute. I thought I whispered it and that she's the only one who hears me but that isn't the case people coming inside the club hear me and they are laughing at me now. But hey so is she and as long as she's having a good time and laughing, so am I. And as we were leaving the club she put her arm around my head and laid her head on my shoulder. And I pulled her closer to me as we slowly walked to her dorm. As we reach her room she asks me if I want to stay, And for the first time since I started having random hookups. I didn't know what to say. So she whispers to me that she won't try anything, girl scout honor. And I laugh and tell her I'd love to stay. As I close her door and we lay down on her bed fully clothed, as she lays in my arms and we whisper goodnight to one another as we drift off to sleep. I smile thinking about her and the first time I saw her. Its still raining and its cold but not from the rain. Its cold without me being with her. I shiver and try and get comfortable once again.

_How much I adore you_

_  
I'll be there till the end_

_  
When everything falls down_

_  
Will you hold my hand_

I slowly open my eyes, I don't know how or when I finally went to sleep. I close my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. I turn over, trying to pull her closer to me. But she's not there. I open my eyes again and notice that I'm on the greyhound bus and for a few seconds I'm confused then then I realise why I'm here. I rub my eyes trying to wake up and I look down at the watch Ryan gave me. Its 7 am. I should be there soon. I have to do this, I can't turn back. I have to do this for her. She needs me to do this. Even if there isn't an us anymore. I owe it to her. I just want her to be happy. Even if she finds that happiness with someone else. There are so many guys who know her, that deserves her more than me. And I know just the guy she'll go running back to. Justin. Her ex boyfriend, and one of her best friends at her boarding school. He'd do anything for her. He'd never leave her like I left her. And he'll be there and protect her when I can't. Just like he always has, this will be his chance to get her back. To show her and give her the love she needs and wants. He'll hold her and let her cry and he'll be the guy who tells her it will be okay. Not me. And It's all my fault. I should have told her all that I've done, maybe there would be hope for us. Now I've ruined every chance I have. I have to make this right, I have to make them realize how sorry I am. Its the only way I can get her to forgive me. I can hear her voice, its as if she was right here beside me.

"So then I told my sister, that if I loved something why question it? you know?"

"Trey, listen okay? Are you listening? Okay well anyway so I went home for Winter Break and so I show up at my house to suprise my mom...And this Persian dude answers the door, I figured he was the new butler...but then I saw his shoes...Prada. And I thought, maybe he was my new step-dad...and I was about to like hug him an then his wife shows up, no matter how rich the guy is my mother would never join a harem"

"So then my sister was trying to tell me why my mom didn't tell me stuff and that it was her trying to protect me. And I told them that I'm not a little kid any--" " I know your not a kid anymore" I whisper to her and pull her onto my lap as I kiss her. She tries to resist, almost teasingly but she gives in. And kisses me back twice as hard.

I somehow close my eyes, lost in the feeling as my finger finds its way on my lips. I swear I can still feel her lips on mine. Still feel the kiss she gave me. And somehow I came to find that _Everything reminds me of you_


End file.
